


Carry Me Home

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: A very short fic about Ares carrying Dionysus to bed after the feast.
Relationships: Ares/Dionysus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Carry Me Home

Dionysus was passed out on the floor, and not one person was surprised. This was Dionysus: when presented with alcohol, he would drink until the alcohol was gone, or he passed out. The party was winding down, the other gods were saying their goodbyes, Zeus and Hades were having a quiet conversation. Ares sighed, and once again looked to Dionysus's sleeping form. He heaved another sigh, then picked Dionysus up and put him over his shoulder. Dionysus mumbled in his sleep, but didn't move otherwise.

"Are you taking him back?" Artemis asked.

"It would seem I am," Ares said.

"Better you than me," she said, and Ares ignored her. His overzealous brother, he sometimes thought, was as misunderstood as he was. Still, when the time came, it was Ares who walked Dionysus to his chambers and deposited him on his bed. He even went so far as to put him under the covers.

"Sleep well, my Lord Dionysus," Ares said.


End file.
